1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector having identification function.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent issue No. 201303173Y, issued on Sep. 2, 2009, discloses a conventional electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a shell attached to the housing. The housing includes a first body and a second body mating with the first body. The contacts include a plurality of first contacts retained in the first body and a plurality of second contacts retained in the second body. However, the first body and the second body are made in materials with a same color. The user can not recognize whether the housing is assembled by two bodies or formed in a one-piece in using. As a result, the user can not know whether the connector can be available for one plug or two different plugs. It brings inconvenience to distinguish when the users in using.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector having identification function.